Ces cicatrices si acides
by Rainz
Summary: Jack est parti, laissant ses quatre collègues seuls. Ianto en souffre. Jack revient. Mais ils se fuient mutuellement, jusqu'à ce que Ianto s'enfuit de Torchwood. Qu'est ce que cette fuite peut bien dissimuler, autre que la haine qu'il éprouve pour Jack ?
1. Jack's return

Ces personnages ne sont bien entendu pas les miens, et je ne touche aucun argent avec ça. Heureusement, vu l'incapacité de l'escribilleuse que je suis.

Je me suis inspirée de certaines thèmes d'une communauté de LJ : 10_choix, pour faire différentes fics sur TW. Je suis fan maintenant TwT.

Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres il y aura, certainement 3 ou 4... Un review, si vous lisez ?

* * *

Let's go 

* * *

**Jack était parti.**

En lui-même cet acte n'était pas gravissime, ce qui l'était, c'était ce qu'il provoquait. Tosh, Owen & Gwen le voyait bien. Visible comme un Weevil sur une pente de ski. Ianto en souffrait. Ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, c'était le pourquoi. Pourquoi donc le Teaboy leur procurait du café de moindre qualité, en manquant de renverser chaque tasse qu'il apportait au QG ? Bien sûr ils avaient vu Jack l'embrasser après son réveil d'une autre de ses morts. Bien sûr. Mais ce baiser, il aurait certainement été le même pour chacun d'entre eux.

Jack revint. Deux semaines passèrent, rien ne se passa. Les relations restaient telles qu'elles avaient toujours été, seule nuance ? le café redevint exceptionnel. Jack ne s'était pas expliqué, auprès de personne. Il savait pertinemment qu'il aurait du le faire, du moins face à Ianto. Ce baiser, échangé il y a plus de trois mois à présent, il le savait, avait chamboulé leurs sentiments, même les siens, même si ça, il ne se le dirait jamais. Pas encore du moins. Il devait le lui expliquer, sans savoir les raisons qui l'auraient poussé à faire ça. L'amour ? non, il ne l'aimait pas, pas comme ça. Le désir ? Peut-être bien. Comme lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé, plutôt que le bouche à bouche. Ce visage boudeur, enfantin, ces yeux où il aurait pu se perdre, ces fesses qu'il aimerait… Stop. Cap'tain, on se calme.

Jack secoua la tête devant une Gwen étonnée. Elle lui parlait depuis dix minutes d'un Weevil en chasse, et il ne lui avait encore rien dit. Il s'agitait tout seul en plus ! La jeune femme grogna et haussa un peu la voix. Jalouse. Enervée.

« Bon dieu, Jack ! Tu pars, d'accord, tu reviens, d'accord, sans explications si tu veux. Mais reprend ton rôle !  
- Désolé Gwen. Tu disais ?  
- Rien. On va s'en occuper. Toi, tu vas voir Ianto. Non, ne me regarde pas avec cet air bête. Ca fait deux semaines que tu lorgnes sur lui à chaque fois qu'il ne te voit pas, et tu restes pensif devant les vidéos de la surveillance de l'accueil touriste. On est peut-être pas bien malins, mais là, il faudrait être sacrément naïf comme Ianto, pour ne rien voir. Pendant deux mois on a bu un truc infâme, et s'il se remet à en faire, je vous botte les fesses. Go ! »

La brune ne lui laissa pas du tout le temps de rétorquer, claqua le dossier, descendit vers l'entrée en appelant ses deux collègues traqueurs. Le silence se fit, partout, sauf dans le cerveau de Jack. Avec la vague impression d'avoir un autre Jack qui bataillait en lui disant de ne pas y aller, qu'il ne devait aucune explication au beau Teaboy, il se leva, le ventre en conserve. Où était-il, ce petit jeune ? Certainement dans le centre du Hub. Effectivement. Il le sentait, l'entendait, le voyait. L'immortel s'approcha, discrètement, dans son dos, et posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Qui sursauta à peine, comme s'il l'avait vu arriver. Non, en réalité, c'était ce désir ambiant qui se déclarait à chaque dois que Jack était dans ses parages. Et cette angoisse qui l'accompagnait désormais. Le capitaine senti Ianto se raidir sous sa main, et échappa un soupir un peu désespéré.

« Ian… »

Silence radio, qui plongea le cœur de Jack dans ses entrailles. Ianto s'échappa de son emprise et retourna s'affairer sur l'ordinateur de Tosh, afin de suivre leur avancée. Jack posa une main sur celles de Ianto qui tapotait sur le clavier, et l'autre sous son menton, pour l'obliger à le regarder. Un air impassible que le jeune maitrisait à la perfection par moment.

« Monsieur, je dois continuer à...  
- Non, chut. Je. Je… suis désolé. D'être partit. Comme ça. Sans nouvelles pendant des lustres. Pour moi, ça n'a pas paru long.  
- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, monsieur, c'est vous le boss. »

Non, enlève-moi cet air serein Ian, s'il te plait, s'il te plait. Ne me dis pas ça comme ça. Tu t'en fiches alors ?

Le cerveau de Jack bouillonnait, pour ensuite se déconnecter. Il laissa tomber ses mains, et recula de deux pas, laissant l'homme à tout faire observer son écran. Non, il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça. Sans savoir réellement pourquoi, Jack débrancha l'ordinateur d'un coup de pied dans les fils, et attendit que l'attention de Ianto se fixe sur lui.

« Oui, monsieur ?  
- Parle-moi. Tu es le seul qui ne m'a pas encore engueulé pour être parti.  
- Je n'en ai aucunement l'intention. En même temps, eux, ils n'ont pas reçu un certain baiser avant que vous ne disparaissiez. »

Nous y voilà.

« C'est vrai. Je dois m'expliquer par rapport à ça. Je crois. Je. Tu sais, ce n'était pas la première fois que je t'embrassais.  
- Je sais. J'ai vu les vidéos. Le bouche à bouche. Et j'en étais conscient.  
- Et là. En revenant à la vie, en te voyant, je n'ai eu qu'une envie. Te serrer dans mes bras. C'était pulsionnel. »

Et là, il comprit qu'il avait commit une erreur, en voyant le visage de Ianto perdre de son inertie et commencer à se décomposer. Trouver quelque chose, et vite. Trop tard.

« _Pulsionnel_ ? Vous m'avez engagé juste pour assouvir vos pulsions monsieur ?  
- Non. Je t'ai engagé parce que tu restais planté devant le Hub et devant ma voiture, accessoirement ! »

Ianto fronça les sourcils, serrant le poing. Jack se permettait de lui parler de la sorte alors qu'il venait de tout faire capoter dans sa vie qui ne se résumait qu'à Torchwood et à sa sœur. Le jeune homme aurait pu succomber à l'envie de l'étriper, là, maintenant. Des larmes au coin des yeux, il poussa Jack sur le côté, et marcha droit vers la sortie, faisant intentionnellement tomber la tasse de café d'une table.

« Le Teaboy rend la cafetière. Débrouillez vous sans moi !  
- Ian ! »

Jack l'attrapa par le bras, sous sa veste, et le tira vers lui. Sous ses doigts, il sentit des boursouflures. Son visage s'assombrit, consterné. Qu'est ce que cela pouvait-il bien être ? Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander. Ianto passa le sas, et le capitaine ne pu le suivre, bipé par Gwen qui réclamait son aide pour les Weevils.


	2. Where's my mind ?

**J'ai décidé de vous embêter en finissant comme ça 3**

**Mais je pense que ça finira bien. Uuuh. =)**

* * *

Sans réfléchir, il courait. Loin, loin du Hub, loin de Torchwood, loin de Jack. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois sûre que celui là ne le suivait pas. Peut-être qu'il en espérait trop en se disant que Jack le suivrait ? Loin, Ian se permit quelques sentiments. La pluie dissimula ses pleurs aux passants. Le cœur au fond des talons, il avait tellement couru qu'il l'avait massacré. L'ancien teaboy ne se connaissait pas cette façon de réagir. Tout ça pour un baiser. Enfin, deux. Depuis l'épisode Lisa, il avait changé. Les regards de Jack. Cette tension entre eux. Ils avaient déjà couché ensemble, après être bien éméchés. Mais ça, il s'en fichait, c'était juste histoire de se faire du bien. Un baiser, c'était toute une différence, un baiser, c'était un acte tendre et criant de sentiments. Un acte terrible que son capitaine avait commis avant. Da rage, il s'essuya les yeux et se dirigea vers un hôtel. Jack pourrait être chez lui.

Une fois douché et sec, il s'observa dans un miroir. Il s'était laissé allé après le départ de Jack, il n'avait quasiment plus rien mangé, et avec perdu du poids. Ca, ce n'était rien. Il regarda la marque qui courait le long de sa cuisse, remontant sur ses hanches et son ventre. Plus grave, il regardait les lézardes et boursouflures rouges et blanches sur ses bras. Il n'en avait pas tant que ça, mais elles l'épouvantaient. Bien pire, c'est lui qui les avait faites. Volontairement. Après le départ de Jack. Trop de souffrances, trop de peine, trop de non dit. Il savait bien qu'il aurait pu ou du en parler à ses collègues, même à Owen. Ils auraient pu l'aider, et déchiffrer ce qui tuait leur teaboy préféré. Ce qui le tuait encore. Il se revêtit et sortit, regarder son téléphone portable qui sonnait à plein régime. Il ne décrocha pas, sachant que même sans cela, Tosh le repérerait d'ici deux jours. Cette folle d'informatique était un génie quand il s'agissait de retrouver quelqu'un.

Il commanda du whisky. Trois verres cul-sec, et il s'allongea en travers du lit, les murs tournant tout autour de lui.

Ianto Jones comata pendant près de trois heures, jusqu'à ce que l'on frappe à sa porte. Sourcils froncés, il ouvrit la porte, tombant nez à nez avec un homme, plus jeune que lui. Qui déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Le teaboy ne comprenait rien. Peut-être qu'il dormait. Le gamin le poussa dans la chambre, et referma la porte derrière lui. Devant l'air ahuri de Jones, il offrit un sourire charmant et s'assit sur le lit :

« Vous deviez être éméché. Il y a un mois vous êtes venu me voir pour vos… petites affaires. Et vous m'avez appelé il y a une heure. »

Petites affaires ? De quoi donc parlait-il ? De… Non. Pas ça. Ianto se laissa glisser contre le mur, le visage défait. Au bord de la nausée. Surprit, le prostitué, puisque visiblement c'en était un, vint s'accroupir devant lui et posa sa main sur son genou :

« Hé, faut pas vous mettre dans cet état. Vous étiez pas bien net à chaque fois, vous avez des excuses !  
- J'ai… j'ai…  
- Coucher avec moi, oui. Je m'appelle Ethan, au fait. C'est pas grave, si vous saviez le nombre de types et de nanas qui viennent alors qu'ils ont quelqu'un. Faut relativiser ! »

Il en avait des bonnes lui. De un, Ian n'avait personne. De deux, il n'avait aucune, mais alors aucune mémoire de tout ça. De trois, qu'en penserait Jack ? Non, chut, on s'en fichait de Jack. Le cerveau encore sous les effluves de l'alcool, Ianto ficha sa tête dans le cou du garçon, mouillant sa chemise avec ses quelques pleurs par la même occasion. Soupir. Le gamin, c'était pas son rôle de consoler les grands types qui lui demande des services. Mais celui là avait vraiment l'air hors service. Ethan glissa un bras dans le dos de Ianto et le fit assoir sur le lit. Ce bonhomme avait besoin de sommeil. Le gosse commença à défaire la chemise de Ianto, qui grogna.

« Non mais je ne vais pas vous sauter. Calmez-vous. Vous allez pas dormir tout habillé. »

Le teaboy hocha la tête, comme un enfant complètement paumé, et se laissa faire telle une marionnette. Ethan marqua un temps de pause quand il vit les marques. Les toucha du bout des doigts, le cœur un peu serré. Il ne dit rien et l'aida à se déshabiller. Bientôt, Ianto s'endormit, et farfouilla dans les affaires du type, pour en sortir un téléphone. Il descendit tout le répertoire et trouva enfin un numéro avec un espère de cœur à côté. Ridicule. Une voix mi-terrifiée mi-soulagée décrocha. Ethan sourit en entendant un homme :

« Ian ?  
- Non, un…ami. Je pense que vous devriez venir le chercher, avant qu'il ne fasse d'autre bêtises. Hôtel des Abysses, près de la gare de Cardiff. Il est sacrément soûl, il va dormir pendant un sacré moment. »

Et il raccrocha. Déposa un baiser sur les lèvres douces du type qu'il ne reverrait jamais, et s'en alla.

Jack gravit les escaliers quatre à quatre, arriva essoufflé dans la chambre ouverte de Ianto. Assoupi. Il l'avait retrouvé, après avoir eu peur pendant des heures. Peur qu'il fuit Cardiff, qu'il aille dans les bras d'un autre, qu'il fasse une bêtise. Il avait raison d'avoir peur. Il vit la bouteille à moitié vide, le verre au sol. Il s'approcha du corps endormi, et l'observa. Sans respirer, sans bouger. Puis, il se rappela. Et glissa doucement sa main le long du bras gauche de Ianto. Horrifié, le cœur lâchant peu à peu. Il sentit le jeune homme frissonner sous ses doigts, mais il ne se réveilla que quand il sentit que la pluie tombait sur son bras. Le teaboy ouvrit les yeux, un peu flou, se demandant pourquoi il pleuvait dans un hôtel. Son cœur rata un battement quand il vit Jack, qui lui, fixait son bras et son ventre, sans savoir qu'il était réveillé. Jack pleurait._ Le boss de Torchwood pleurait au dessus de Ianto Jones, son homme à tout faire._ Mon dieu.

« Jack… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, puisque Jack l'étouffa sous ses bras musclé, tellement il le serrait contre lui. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu en placer une seule, avec cet homme qui articulait mal ses mots, d'où l'on sentait pointer la tristesse. La peine comme la peur.

« Ne pars plus comme ça, pas sans comprendre ce que je te dis ! J'ai pas dormi, tu m'as fais peur. Pauvre idiot ! Et ces marques… Ian, bon sang, tu as fais quoi ? Tu t'es battu ? Ou c'était… volontaire ? Explique-moi Ian, dis le moi ! Ne me fuis pas, pas cette fois. Laisse-moi essayer de te demander pardon pour tout le mal que j'ai pu faire !  
- Jack… tu m'étouffes. »

Capitaine Jack le relâcha, descendant ses mains pour prendre celle de Ianto, en menant une à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Ianto reprit le contrôle de cette main pour venir essuyer les larmes de Jack, tandis que celui-ci caressait doucement l'avant bras couvert de cicatrices plus ou moins récentes.

« Explique-moi, supplia le chef.  
- Il n'y a rien à expliquer. J'ai… mal réagit quand tu es parti. J'ai perdu le seul ami que j'avais ici, même si depuis je me suis rapproché de Tosh, et un peu d'Owen. C'est tout. Je n'avais pas à réagir de la sorte. Je m'en excuse profondément.  
- Ian… c'est à moi de demander pardon. Laisse-moi t'expliquer.  
- Emmène moi boire un café d'abord. »


	3. Cut my life into pieces

**Cut my life into pieces (8)** ( Last resort, Papa Roach )  
J'ai l'habitude d'écrire POV au lieu de point de vue, du à la version sais pas si j'arriverais à une fin.  
J'pense qu'y'aura un rapport Aliens / Ethan. Mmh.

* * *

Salon de thé bondé, en cette soirée pluvieuse. Un peu en retrait, dans la légère obscurité, deux hommes. Un café crème pour le plus vieux, un chocolat chaud au caramel pour l'autre. Vraisemblablement, chacun attendait que l'autre commence. Le cœur de Jack battait à quinze mille, alors qu'il n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche pour s'expliquer. Ce qu'il avait promit de faire. Il lui avait promit, il devait le faire. Il le lui devait… Savoir que Ianto n'avait aucune connaissance de ce qui l'avait poussé à l'embrasser, puis à partir, le mettait au supplice. Il savait que le teaboy en souffrait. Lorsqu'il entrouvrit les lèvres pour parler, son ami le devança, les yeux fixé sur ses mains qui tenaient son bol de chocolat :

« Tu m'as toujours attiré. Même lorsque je gardais Lisa dans les sous-sols du Hub, dès lors que nous avons capturé le ptérodactyle. Je ne sais pas si c'est du à tes phéromones, mais c'est comme ça Jack. Enfin, tu le sais ça, on a couché ensemble, c'est pas pour rien. Sauf que. Ce baiser, ça à changer quelque chose dans ce que je pensais, ressentais. Et ton départ m'a brisé le cœur. Littéralement. »

Jack voyait les larmes envahirent les yeux aquarelles du garçon. Il se mordait les lèvres pour résister à l'envie de se lever et de l'enlacer, là, maintenant, pour le réconforter. Il savait pertinemment que cela mettrait Ianto très mal à l'aise. Il le sentait déjà tendu, d'être comme ça, devant lui, dans un café. Comme lors de rencards.

« J'ai complètement perdu pied. Je m'étais…accroché à toi, après Lisa. Comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Tu étais le seul à être là, sérieusement. A me secouer lorsqu'il le fallait, à m'empêcher de sombrer. Tu faisais partit de mon quotidien, et je n'aurais jamais pensé que cela changerait. Mais tu as tout saccagé, encore une fois. J'ai eu mal. Et ce martyre, j'ai réussi à la faire passer, parfois. »

Le blanc-bec étendit ses bras sur la table, entre lui et Jack, qui soudainement n'arriva plus à penser. Ianto avait fait ça parce que lui, Jack, était partit. Il recensait, comme ça, à vue de nez, une quinzaine de cicatrices, certaines qui remontait à son départ certainement, d'autres plus récentes. Ces marques montraient, Jack ne pu s'empêcher de le penser, la force et la hargne des sentiments de Ianto, dont ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait réellement idée. La gorge du capitaine se serra, et il se leva, pour venir au devant de Ianto, lui prendre la tête entre les mains et pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Réclamant l'accès que le jeune homme lui offrait, la langue du capitaine vint déloger sa jumelle, sa sœur, et des murmures s'élevèrent tout autour deux. Au bord des l'implosion sentimentale et des larmes, le plus jeune repoussa son ainé, amant, patron, et par la même occasion, sa peur. Il avait trop mal. Il avait trop peur.

« Non Jack ! Ca va recommencer. On va s'amuser, et tu vas repartir ! Je te connais, tu n'es pas fais pour rester dans un monde, comme nous ! Et je vais refaire des choses atroces ! Je ne veux plus souffrir, plus comme ma dernière fois. L'impression que tu éclates mon cœur en mille morceaux, et que moi, j'essaye de le réparer avec un couteau et du whisky. Non, Jack, tout ça… ces marques, Ethan, je ne veux plus commettre ces impairs. Tu vas me tuer Jack. »

Et il le laissa là, ce grand type en manteau militaire, pantelant et désemparé. Ce grand bonhomme qui s'agrippait à la table, qui vibrait sous le poids qu'il mettait dessus. Tout le poids de ses fautes et faiblesses. Il voulait le poursuivre, lui crier des choses insensées dans la rue, peut-être même le supplier. Il n'avait pas pu s'expliquer. Mais une question le cloua sur place. Ethan ?

* * *

**POV OWEN** :

« Owen, tu connais un Ethan ? »

_Et merde ! Comment il connait ce type ? Bon. Dire la vérité ? Ouai, en fait, vu sa gueule il vaut mieux, il a l'air sacrément… pas Jack. Pourquoi il a les yeux rouges d'abord ? Ah. Non. Pas Jack enfin, lui pleurer ? C'est encore plus utopique que si je pleurais moi._

« Euh… ouai, j'vais t'expliquer. Assois-toi.  
- Vite.  
- Oui oui. Après ton départ, Ianto était souvent raide le soir, quand je repartais après Tosh et Gwen. Elles aussi l'ont raccompagné pas mal de fois. Toujours est-il que ce soir là, je l'avais emmené chez lui ; je l'ai laissé seul cinq minutes, et quand je lui amenais un truc pour le dégriser, il était sur le point de s'ouvrir le bras entièrement. T'as vu ses bras non ? Je l'ai calmé. Trois jours après, je l'ai invité à boire. Je voulais qu'il t'oublie. Je voulais qu'il s'amuse et ne pense plus au briseur de cœur que tu étais. Et ça, c'est le job d'Eth. »

_Jack n'a pas l'air d'enregistrer. Ah. Si, là ça commence. Il se lève. Bordel je vais me manger un poing. Putain Jack, vire moi ses larmes, frappe moi s'il le faut. Ne pleure pas, pauvre con._

**Fin du POV.**

En effet, Jack fichu son poing dans la joue d'Owen, qui s'écroula lamentablement de sa chaise. Hors de lui, le capitaine l'encercla par ses genoux et le frappa de toutes ses forces, il aurait voulu le tuer. Il savait qu'il le pouvait, il ne maitrisait pas sa force. Il le frappa jusqu'à ce que Toshiko, alertée par les bruits de coups, l'assomme légèrement avec une bouteille de whisky vide. Au sol, Jack insultait un Owen sanguinolent qui repoussais les tentatives de l'asiatique pour le soigner.

« Pauvre con ! Un prostitué ! Tu lui a fais rencontrer un… Alors qu'il était raide ! Tu crois que ça l'a aidé ? Je ne veux pas qu'il m'oublie, moi !  
- Bordel Jack ! Si tu tenais un tant soit peu à lui, tu ne serais pas parti ! On a tous cru qu'il allait crever d'amour pour toi, imbécile ! Pourquoi vous êtes si aveugles l'un comme l'autre ? Dégage ! Va essayer de le retrouver, offre les des vacances, un ours en peluches et des roses ! Lui il s'en fout que tu sois immortel, bon sang !  
- Il va en souffrir tout au long de sa vie, de se voir vieillir alors que je resterais jeune ! »

_Bon sang, Jack envisage possiblement sa vie avec le Teaboy ? pensa Owen._

« Il s'est tiré, de toute façon. »

Tosh s'était éclipsée, ayant horreur des cris des deux coqs de combat. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'expliquer sans se frapper ou s'hurler dessus. Elle profita du calme du centre pour pister le téléphone de leur jeune ami, jusqu'à ce qu'une alerte s'afficha sur son écran d'ordinateur. D'une voix tremblante, elle appela les deux qui continuaient à s'engueuler. Ils écoutèrent la nouvelle de Toshiko.

« Ianto est à l'hôpital. Visiblement il s'est prit des coups, et à été jeté à l'eau. Il a arraché des cheveux aux types. Adn inconnu. J'ai lu leur base de données. C'est des aliens qui ont fait le coup. On a un problème. »


	4. Say my name, these colors come alive

Sleepers : race d'aliens qui sont sur Terre sans savoir qu'ils sont des aliens. Un signal des Cell 114, qui veulent envahir, et poum, ils deviennent méchants.

Bon, ça devient un peu mélo, mais la BO de Children of Earth est carrément horrible TT

* * *

Gwen tapotait maladroitement le dos de Jack. Elle avait été réveillée en plein milieu de la nuit par une Toshiko qui sanglotait et qui lui demandait de les rejoindre à l'hôpital central de Cardiff. Rhys l'avait conduit et était maintenant en compagnie d'Owen et de Toshiko dans la cafétéria de l'hôpital, accrochés à leurs cafés. La jeune femme ne savait pas si Jack pleurait ou non, il avait le visage entre les mains. Depuis maintenant trois heures qu'ils attendaient, il n'avait pas prononcé un mot, c'était Owen – sacrément amoché d'ailleurs – qui lui avait expliqué toute l'histoire. En résumé, ça faisait : Ianto s'est détruit physiquement pour pas trop souffrir de Jack, mais ils souffrent quand même, se sont pris de bec, et là, personne ne sait réellement ce qui est arrivé au plus jeune. Ouaaaai. Ca prévoyait une bonne ambiance. On leur avait même annoncé que le teaboy était dans un coma léger.

**«** Gwen…  
- Hein ? Oui ! Jack ?  
- Je… tout ceci, c'est de ma faute. Je l'ai abandonné. Et là, il pourrait mourir par ma faute. **»**

Gwen se taisait. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Le voir souffrir de la sorte, c'était inconcevable. Elle voyait dans ses yeux qui fixaient à présent le vide qu'il aimerait mourir, là, maintenant, tout de suite. L'amour de cet homme pour le blessé crevait les yeux. Mais ça elle ne pouvait pas le dire, sous peine de le voir s'effondrer dans ses bras. Owen et Tosh vinrent la relayer pour lui permettre de se détendre un peu. Puis ils laissèrent Jack seul, à sa prière.

Plongé dans ses réflexions. Il avait peur. Oh oui, peur que Ianto disparaisse de la surface de cette terre. Dans ce cas là, quel intérêt aurait la Terre ? Il n'aurait plus personne à qui s'accrocher, Tosh et Owen vivaient leur vie, Gwen vivait la sienne avec Rhys… Lui, il n'avait que Ianto pour vivre la sienne. Des bruissements de pas éveillèrent sa conscience et il leva les yeux vers un médecin, qui, voyant sa tête d'homme triste cernée, lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

**«** Vous pouvez y aller. Mr Jones s'est réveillé. **»**

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Jack contrôla tant bien que mal ses jambes qui réclamaient de courir, pour retrouver Ian. Il n'osa pas ouvrir. Puis il le fit, mais resta à l'embrasure de la porte, regardant l'homme sur le lit. Des fils un peu partout, des bandages, des perfusions, et l'électrocardioscope qui bipait paisiblement. La peine et le soulagement le submergea et il pénétra dans l'antre, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il osa même prendre la main de Ianto, qui sourit, un peu. Il voulu parler, mais Jack le fit taire d'un doigt sur la bouche.

**«** Tais-toi Ian. S'il te plait, laisse-moi parler cette fois-ci. Je regrette. Je… ce baiser m'a fait peur. J'ai eu des tas d'aventures, des tas de baisers à mes nombreuses morts et renaissances, j'ai brisé des cœurs. Je ne voulais pas recommencer, pas avec toi. Je t'ai embrassé parce que c'est ce qui m'est venu à l'esprit en premier. Parce que tu m'importes Ianto Jones. Je suis revenu pour toi aussi. Tu m'as manqué. Plus que les trois autres. Et là, j'ai eu peur pour toi, terriblement peur. Je ne savais pas que j'aurais pu te faire souffrir à ce point. Putain, j'aurais préféré vivre dix milles morts plutôt que de voir ces marques sur tes bras, plutôt que de savoir pour l'alcool et Ethan. Je voudrais pouvoir tout me faire pardonner, te rendre le sourire, la vie. **»**

Au fil de ce discours, les larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux. Syndrome du sentiment amoureux, peut-être. Il n'en savait rien, ne soupçonnait pas l'existence de ce sentiment pur et violent pour Ianto. Ce dernier avait écouté, et peu à peu, serré dans ses mains celles de Jack. L'entendre dire ça, le voir pleurer. Tout cela le faisait souffrir, le terrifiait, et paradoxalement, lui faisait exploser le cœur. Il aurait voulu le prendre, là, maintenant. L'embrasser comme jamais. Prononcer des paroles qui n'auraient guère de sens une fois le moment passé. Il libéra ses mains et les glissa dans les cheveux de Jack, articulant d'une voix peu sûre, hachée par ses grognements de douleurs.

**«** Pauvre idiot. Ne parts plus, au lieu de me faire ça, et de pleurer comme ça devant moi. Ces paroles je les désire depuis des mois. **»**

Et il approcha le visage de Jack, pour un baiser qui aurait pu durer l'éternité. Leurs cœurs bouillonnaient de concert, leurs cerveaux grappillaient ce qu'ils pouvaient de cette nouvelle drogue, jusqu'à ce que la machine bipe plus fort, sous les palpitations accélérées de Ianto, les obligeant à se séparer pour ne pas alerter les infermières. Jack déposa un simple baiser sur ses lèvres. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient dire, ils ne le feraient pas maintenant. Pas encore. Jack se promit intérieurement de ne plus partir, plus jamais, de ne plus laisser Ianto s'éloigner à plus d'un mètre de lui. Ils devaient régler le plus important.

**«** Que s'est-il passé ?  
- Jack…  
- _La vérité_.  
- En sortant du café, je suis allé boire. Assez pour ne plus vraiment être maitre de moi. J'ai appelé Ethan. Dans la rue, j'ai explosé des vitres et il a tenté de me calmer, mais je me suis tiré dans les égouts de Cardiff. Je suis tombé nez à nez avec des Weevils. J'avais le paralyseur, j'ai pu m'en sortir. Mais il s'est passé un truc. Ethan m'a rejoint, mais son bras est devenu bizarre, et il m'a frappé. A mort. En fait, j'étais pas contre l'idée de mourir moi, tu sais… alors, je me suis pas battu. Je n'ai pas répliqué. J'espérais y passer. Puis je sais pas. Je me suis réveillé dans l'eau, puis ici. **»**

Jack criait au fin fond de son cœur. Il avait appelé Ethan qui manifestement était un Sleeper. Au lieu de l'appeler lui, en qui il devrait avoir confiance. Il refoula au plus profond de lui-même et reprit la main de Ian :

**« **Ethan est un sleeper. Ceux qui obéissent aux Cell 114. Ils l'ont passé en mode attaque. Il ne t'a pas tué parce qu'il s'est certainement souvenu de son rôle d'humain. Tu as eu de la chance Ian… Il va être facile à localiser, il a un téléphone. Plus jamais je ne te laisse seul. Plus jamais. **»**

Jack s'éclipsa, laissant la place à ses trois autres collègues, mais il y revint une heure plus tard, et resta toute une nuit au chevet de cet homme, sans dormir. Il le regarda, longuement.

* * *

Ianto Jones redevint le Teaboy une semaine plus tard. Peu de choses avaient changées, si ce n'est que Jack et lui se regardaient souvent, sans jamais se parler. Un jour, peut-être deux jours plus tard, Toshiko donna l'alerte, elle avait repéré Ethan. A ce moment même, Ianto lâcha la tasse qu'il tenait, et vrilla ses yeux dans ceux de Jack. Tous s'y rendirent, un sleeper n'est jamais seul. Jamais. Ils étaient plusieurs, là, à massacrer une rue entière. Dans le feu de l'action, Ianto descendit aussi de la voiture, dans laquelle le repoussa aussitôt Jack en lui prenant le bras, pour le balancer dans la voiture:

**«** Tu es blessé, reste ici, suit nous avec le GPS et ne sors sous aucunes raisons !  
- Jack, ils sont trop nombreux…  
- Ian, je te promets de revenir. Même si je meurs vingt fois, je reviendrais. Même s'ils me découpent en des millions de morceaux, je reviendrais vers toi. Ianto Jones, je ne peux pas me passer de toi. **»**

Un cri retentit, et Jack glissa sa main jusqu'aux doigts de Ianto, qui, en le voyant partir, lui cria, sous l'impulsion de ses sentiments :

**«** Tu as intérêt ! _Je t'aime_, Jack Harkness ! **»**

Ce jour là, Jack massacra à lui seul dix des sleepers et mourut plus d'une fois. L'un d'eux devint une bombe mouvante et s'accrocha à lui pour exploser.

* * *

Deux jours, puis trois. Ianto n'avait pas peur. Enfin, si, un peu. Il s'efforçait de ne pas y penser, et se concentrait sur son café pour ne pas hurler au désespoir. Il attendait le retour de Jack. Il savait qu'il avait explosé, que la recomposition prendrait plus longtemps, s'il y en avait une. Dans son appartement, il avait plusieurs bouteilles. Une déjà vide, et il avait aussi un verre à la main. Il ne pleurait pas, pas encore. Puis l'on frappa à la porte, et lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, on le plaqua contre un mur derrière lui. Sous l'effet de surprise, il lâcha son verre au sol, et glissa ses bras dans le dos de celui qui venait de le serrer à l'étouffer, et qui murmura, plus de cinq fois d'affilée :

**«** Moi aussi_ je t'aime_ Ian. **»**

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

Voilà. J'avais promis que ça ne durerais pas, et pour une fois, c'est une bonne fin.

Quelqu'un veut me donner un thème, pour que je réécrive ? *-*


End file.
